One Rainy Day (ReVamped)
by ImAKewlKat
Summary: After being left in the forest by Edward, Bella fell apart. But Edward was never her true mate and she gets pulled back into the supernatural by her true mate, Victoria. A rewrite of weny1717's "One rainy day". Read & Review for speedy updates. Victoria x Bella
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place during New Moon a bit after at the part where Edward leaves. Disclaimer: All credit goes to Stephenie Meyer for writing Twilight and weny1717 for writing the original story.**

***Note* I am not trying to steal anyone's ideas; I am just putting my own spin on a story.**

**Bella POV**

"No Edward, please don't leave me, I can change I promise", I screamed while waking up with a jolt.

Looking around my room, I realized I was no longer in the forest begging _him_ not to leave me. It had been only been a few months, but it felt like it'd been years since they left Forks, left me. Every night since they left, I had been having the same dream; always running after him and pleading with him to stay, but never catching him. Looking at my clock, I realized it was only 5am and that I definitely wouldn't be getting anymore sleep. With that in mind, I decided to get up and get ready for the day.

After showering, brushing my teeth, and getting dressed, Charlie was gone by the time I made my way into the kitchen. I looked around trying to decide what to make for breakfast but quickly gave up and pulled a Pop Tart from the cupboard. Grabbing a beanie in one hand, and holding my Pop Tart in the other hand, I walked out the door towards my truck. Like every usual day in Forks, everything was quiet, green and boring on my way to school. Just as I was only 5 miles from school, my truck heaved and as I pulled it to the side of road, stalled with a groan.My truck had never stalled on me before, sometimes it was hard to start, but it was always able to get me from Point A to Point B. I pulled out the cell phone that Charlie had gotten me and dialled the police station.

"Forks Police station, what's your emergency," droned a very bored sounding voice.

"Hey this Bella Swan, could you please get my dad, I really need to talk to him," I asked while trying to keep the annoyance from my situation out of my tone.

"Sorry he's not here right now", the voice droned on while a TV turned on the background. "He is currently investigating an animal attack out in the forest, but you can try his cell phone".

"Well can I at least get a tow tru-" I started before suddenly hearing the dial tone. After staring into the receiver of my phone with an incredulous look, I tried dialling Charlie's cell phone, but it went to voice mail.

After leaving Charlie a message telling him what happened I began to assess my situation. Glancing at the truck's clock, I realized that all of my friends would be in class by now so there was no one I could call for a ride to school. Even if they weren't in class, I was doubtful that they would give me a ride anyways, seeing as I hadn't really tried to be friends with anyone besides Angela and Jake since the "Cullen incident".

After sitting in the truck for a few minutes, the rain started to lighten up so I decided to run home through the forest. _Ok Bella, home isn't too far away, all you have o do is cut through the woods and you can be home in 15 minutes, maybe even 10 minutes if you don't trip. _After my silent pep talk, I took the keys from the truck, grabbed my backpack, opened the door and charged into the woods.

As the rain started to get heavy again, I was almost home when I fell. As I tried to pull myself off the ground, I suddenly collapsed again after feeling a sharp pain in my left ankle and crying out in pain. Suddenly I felt someone's cold, hard hands trying to pick me off the ground. _Oh my god he's back, he came back for me._ I wiped the mud from my face with the sleeve of my shirt and whipped around. Suddenly my joy was replaced with blood-curdling fear; instead of the honey coloured eyes that I was hoping to see, I was met with a pair of curious red eyes that were boring straight into mine.

"Victoria?" I shouted in fear and disbelief. Edward had killed James and now Victoria was here to take her revenge and kill me. But for some reason her eyes were filled with concern and worry instead of the rage that I would've thought would be there.

"Are you all right?" She asked gently. Her voice was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard; high, light and mesmerizing.

"W-What are you doing here?" I stuttered out. "Look, if you're here to kill me, at least make it quick and end my suffering. That all I ask".

Suddenly she leaned towards me, but instead of biting me or snapping my neck, she picked my up and began to run. Closing my eyes to shield them from the wind, suddenly I heard a door open and close and felt myself begin to warm up. I open my eye to see that I was back inside my room.

"Bella, I am not here to kill you", she said gently.

"So are you here to torture me?" I nervously asked while hugging myself at tight as I could. My ankle was throbbing with pain, noticing her eyeing it, I could imagine that that was where the torture would start.

"Please Bella there's something that I need to tell you," she begged. "Please just let me explain and I'll leave afterwards if you want me to."

I gave a tense nod, feeling uneasy and yet somehow comforted by her presence.

"Before I get started let's get some dry clothes and ice for your ankle". Her voice sounded very unsure and insecure which I found very odd. Wasn't it supposed to be me who felt unsure around her?

"Umm thanks, that sounds great." I replied uneasily. Could you just hand me shirt and a pair of sweatpants from the top drawer please." She gave me a small smile then turned around to grab a black shirt and grey sweat pants.

"I'm just going to get to you some ice to put on your ankle. I'll be back in 30 seconds." She said after handing me my clothes. Just before she ran downstairs, I timidly spoke up, "It would take me more than 30 second s to get dressed especially with my ankle. Can you please just give me about two minutes?"

She released a breathtaking giggle and walked out the room. Luckily, I was seated on the side of my bed so all just wiggled out of my pants and tried to put on my sweatpants. Unfortunately my legs were wet so I wasn't able to put them on as fast as I would've liked. Just as I was taking off my shirt and bra I heard the door open and snapped my head up to see Victoria staring at my chest. I felt myself getting red faced but she quickly shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Oh my gosh Bella, I am sorry I thought you were done", She quickly apologized as I pulled on the shirt as fast as I could.

"Y-You can o-open your eyes now, I'm done."

"I got you some ice, a glass of water, an Aspirin and a wet towel for your face." she nervously said in one breath.

"T-Thanks", I said as she put the water, pill and wet towel on my night stand. After she set them down, she helped me up to the head of my bed. While laying me down, I suddenly smelled the most delectable scent that I somehow knew was coming from Victoria. She smelled like lavender and the ocean,, an odd combination but somehow she made it work._ Oh my gosh, she smells better than Edward. Wait why did I just compare their scents? _At this point I finally began to take notice of what she was wearing; a tight black tank top and dark blue jeans that were basically painted on._ Wow she has a body that even Rosalie _would_ be jealous of. Wait a minute, did I just check out a girl, Victoria of all people, what is wrong with me today? _She careful set the bag of ice on my ankle while I took the pain pill and began chugging the water, finally noticing how thirsty I had gotten.

"Alright Victoria, what did you what to tell me?" I asked between gulps of water.

"Well B-Bella", she started nervously. "First things first, I-I'm in love with you".

I spit out the water.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story takes place during New Moon a bit after at the part where Edward leaves. Disclaimer: All credit goes to Stephenie Meyer for writing Twilight and weny1717 for writing the original story.**

***Note* I am not trying to steal anyone's ideas; I am just putting my own spin on a story.**

**Before I start the story, I just want to thank everyone for reviewing and following the story and put out a special thank you to the person left my first rude review on June 28****th****, 2013. It really inspired me to keep writing, if only just to spite them. Without further ado, the chapter.**

**Bella POV**

After successfully coughing up what felt like a piece of my lung, I was faced with a sheepish looking Victoria.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" I asked angrily. "Because I can assure you, it's not funny. I have enough to deal with between Edward and I, I don't need you trying to mess with me too".

"Bella it's true I'm in love with you", she assured me gently while grabbing my hand. "I know that you love Edward and he loves you, but Edward isn't your true mate and he never was. Bella, I know this may sound crazy, but I am your true mate."

"But what about _James_", I sneered with a strange pang of jealousy.

"Bella, James was never my true mate, he was just someone to pass the time with until I found you, my true mate", she chuckled. "Please Bella, at least give me a chance, just one chance to show you we could be together. I'll do whatever it takes; even if I have to start drinking animal blood I would do it for you." I stared into her deep crimson eyes and held her gaze, searching for any sort of dishonesty but only finding truth and surprisingly, love.

"Victoria I'm not gonna lie to you, I'm not sure if I can love you or anyone else. When E-Edward left me, he broke me and I'm not so sure if I can be f-fixed." I stuttered with tears blurring my vision. "He said that he never l-loved me, t-that he only even talked to m-me because he couldn't read my mind and that I wasn't g-good enough for him." She released a low, angry growl but began to rub small, soothing circles on the back of my hand and allowed me to continue. "I t-tried to run after him but I t-tripped over a log and hurt my ankle. Victoria it felt like he ripped my heart out of chest and stomped on it. I loved him so much and stupid me, I'd thought he felt the same way about me. But apparently I was nothing to him because he threw me away like a toy you'd out grown and said I no longer _interested_ him," I finished angrily while closing my hands into fists. Throughout my whole rant, Victoria had continued rubbing circles on my hand and pulled me into her strangely comforting arms as I finished. Unlike my hugs with _Edward_, I relaxed into her arms immediately._ Why do her hugs feel different than his? They're both vampires, they should both feel cold and hard; but Victoria feels warm, soft and inviting. _Victoria's hug definitely didn't feel that Edward's tentative, cautious hugs; her hug was tight as if she was trying to hold me together. She rocked me back and forth over and over again till I stop shaking.

"Bella, you are not nothing, and from what I can see you are very far from broken. When I look at you, I see a strong, brave and rightfully angry young woman." She said while placing a gentle kiss on my forehead before letting go of me. It made me shiver and I could feel a little tingle from where she kissed me.

"V-Victoria?"

"Yes, dear?".

"Why do you think you're in love with me? I'm nothing special, I don't see how anyone could love me", I stated glumly.

**Victoria POV**

_Are you KIDDING me? The most beautiful, selfless girl in the world can't see how perfect she is?_

"Bella, how could anyone not be in love with you!?" I angrily started while jumping up to begin pacing around the room. "You're perfect, inside and out, and I will not _rest _until you see yourself the way that everyone else does!"

Glancing over at Bella, I could tell she was a little spooked at my outburst so I took a deep breath and sat back onto the side of her bed. "Bella you sealed my fate the moment I laid eyes on you."

***Flashback***

James, Laurent, and I were running down to LA on another one of James' outlandish whims to track down a human that he had been hunting a few years back. I know James isn't my mate, but for the past few years he has _constantly_ been on my nerves. We were constantly running around the world following James' strange and annoying desires. We were currently on our way to LA because James thought seemed to think that LA blood tastes sweeter. Suddenly James was thrown to the ground as a baseball has appeared out of nowhere and hit him in the face. _Sweet, sweet justice. _James quickly dusted himself off and sniffed the area; he suddenly realized that there were vampires in the area, which Laurent and I had been telling him for the past hour. Glancing over at James' face, I noticed that he had his _Let's Cause Some Trouble _smile on. "James, no. Don't-", I started, but it was too late, he had already taken off towards the unknown vampires.

**Really sorry about the long update. But, I might be persuaded to write faster if I can get more reviews ;)**


	3. Author's Note

Based on hate-filled reviews I've been receiving from a "Guest", I'm starting to think that **one person** has a huge problem with One Rainy Day. I've already messaged weny1717 about the story and based on their lack of reply even though they've been active since I sent the message, I don't think they have a problem with it. So if "Guest" has such a huge problem with me, they can either stop reading **every **chapter of the story or they can private message me if they finally decide to be brave enough to show who they really are. My inbox is open.

P.S. Sorry for the fake out, I'm currently working on the newest chapter, school's just been slowing me down lately.


End file.
